fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucario (SSBFoW)
|descr = Lucario's apperance in FoW. The Aura Pokemon |insert1 = Pokemon |header1 = Universe |insert2 = Veteran |header2 = Smash Status |insert3 = Hidden |header3 = Availability |insert4 = Middle |header4 = Weight Class |header5 = Size |insert5 = Medium-Big |insert6 = Easy-Medium |header6 = Difficulty |header7 = Tier |insert7 = Unknown |insert8 = Mega Lucario X / Aura Storm |header8 = Final Smash}} Lucario reappears in Fate of the World as a playable character. It has been reverted to unlockable status, and its fighting style is heavily inspired by its appearance in Project M. However though in light of Ryu himself being in the game, it retains most of its old attacks. It is again voiced by Sean Schemmel, who is also the well-known voice actor of Goku. __NoEditSection__ __NoToc__ Overview Lucario is now a character who will get rewarded with more power the better it does in battle, rather than how much damage it will attain. It has a total of 3 aura charges earnt over the course of dealing Aura damage, and it can unleash them for the following techniques. * Ultimate Aura Sphere - Create a aura sphere of varying sizes. At 3 charges ( this will not consume it all ), it is larger than Lucario itself. It is slow but powerful, and is also a strong edge-guarding tool in some cases. * Power Force Palm - Grab range will be longer and the blast will be too. When this is used in the air it has way more power to send foes downwards for a KO. * OmegaSpeed - Lucarios recovery will be empowered to a similar extent of its old SSB4 up-special. However though it is much easier to control and can be cancelled at any time. * Power Team - If Lucario is using the counter version of this move, it will deal extra damage and allow Lucario to act right after the counter-strike. The dashing version of this move will allow Lucario to gain more distance and cancel the move at will. To input these versions of the special moves, quickly input the command and press A. How many Charges Lucario has is shown above its health HUD. Its Final Smash has been changed in light of this new mechanic. It can do great damage overall, and he has unlimited Aura Charges for the duration of the move. And with Fate of the World's final smash buffing, this Final Smash is to be feared more than ever. It can unleash Aura Storm from Brawl if he inputs Dpad-Left, but this cannot be used after it has began using a Empowered Special or began attacking. It may seem hard, but due to how easy it is to link all of Lucarios attacks together, especially with the ability to cancel endlag on some attacks, it's actually recommended to play as Lucario if you are new to powerful combos. Changes from SSB4 WIP General *Aura mechanics revamped. Lucario can now keep dealing a stable amount of damage throughout the match without having to get hurt as a necessity. Aesthetics * His fur is slightly more accentuated, and his colors are more saturated. Moveset WIP Other On-Screen Apperances * A mass of Aura energy is formed and Lucario arrives out of it. Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:SSBFoW Unlockables Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)